The Only One
by teethshaver
Summary: Read and Review, Hermione learns some secrets, it is in seventh year, there is a lot of love going on so I won't define it as HG/anyone.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except Persephone, who doesn't show up yet). It is mostly my story though. I may have borrowed a few things from other fan fics.  
  
Chapter 1-The Letter  
  
Hermione saw the owl swooping down and without thinking, stuck her arm out to give it a place to land. It was a large barn owl, the kind Hogwarts used. It had a thick yellowy parchment envelope tied to its ankle, with the familiar purple wax seal and green address. "That's odd," she thought, "I wasn't expecting anything from school. Its only two weeks into holiday."  
  
She deftly untied the envelope from the owl, and it took off in a swirl of feathers. Hermione watched it fly away against the early morning light, and couldn't help remembering.  
  
She was sitting in the expansive meadow which was the backyard to the Grangers' summer home. Harry and Ron were inside, presumably sleeping. You-Know-Who had discovered Dumbledore's enchantments protecting Harry at the Dursleys', and when Harry returned to Muggle London at the end of the fourth year, he discovered that they had been killed. Dumbledore had known that the Weasleys would offer but could not afford to take Harry in, so as a temporary solution, Harry was sent home with the Grangers. That was two years ago, though. Voldemort had also killed Arthur Weasley that summer, leaving Molly to get the younger four through Hogwarts with as much help as the older three had been able to offer.  
  
This summer, the Grangers were celebrating their twentieth anniversary by taking the whole holiday off from work to go abroad. They decided Hermione and Harry were mature enough to stay on their own in the summer house, and Ron would be there for the summer as well. By that summer (between their sixth and sevenths years) students were allowed to do magic over the holiday, because of recent events, so the students would be able to protect themselves in case anything happened. That had made the summer much easier for them, as they were mostly unaccustomed to Muggle life due to nine months a year at Hogwarts.  
  
After concluding, or at least pausing, her mental reminiscence, Hermione looked down to the letter she had absent-mindedly removed from the envelope. Ignoring the heading at the top of the front page, she read.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be Head Girl for the next year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you know, this is an honor given to the most responsible and talented witch entering their seventh year.  
  
We are also pleased to inform you of our choice for Head Boy. After careful and much prolonged deliberation and consulting of those with proven skill as divinators, we have chosen to appoint Mr. Draco Malfoy to the position of Head Boy.  
  
We realize that the two of you have a history of disagreement, but he has proven himself among the most responsible and capable male students.  
  
More information regarding your position will be sent to you with future owls. To obtain your badge, tap this letter twice and say "Transfemium." We highly advise, however, that you refrain from doing to until you have boarded the Hogwarts Express, as the information is this letter is highly important.  
  
Enjoy your holidays. We look forward to seeing you at the start of term September 1.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading my story. Please review. I have written through chapter four, and will put them up as I get more reviews. I think this will be a longish one, though. And thank you to Jenny and Mandy, my beta readers. And way major thanks to sherlockelly, who posted this. Read her stuff! 


	2. The Boys

Disclaimer: Only Persephone and the plot are mine, the jewelry belongs to Kelly.  
  
A/N: I know the beginning was kinda stereotypical, but I promise it gets better. I've got about 40 pages of this. Please review. Read stuff by sherlockelly, she rocks!  
  
Chapter 2-The Boys  
  
Hermione went through a rainbow of emotions while reading the letter. First, a pleasant self-satisfaction at the discovery of her achievement. It was not for nothing she'd slaved away the last seventeen years. That was followed by shock at hearing the Head Boy.  
  
She was going to go run and tell the boys her good news when she remembered something she had discovered in her research of Head Girls. For the last century, every pair of Hogwarts Head Girls and Boys had either married or one had killed the other. Simultaneous waves of disgust and fear passed over her. She wouldn't put much past Draco, but love and death were even beyond her imagination of his evils. She supposed she'd have to tell the boys that too; they had gotten a pensieve to share near the beginning of their fifth year, and they had promised to put in anything important. Besides, they always seemed to know when she had a secret.  
  
Enjoying a last breath of the half-past eight air, she hurried back inside to find the boys. She stopped in shock when she opened the door and heard two voices and something crackling in the kitchen. Once she had convinced herself she was awake and non-delusional, she walked back towards the sound. There was Ron, a Hogwarts letter in his lap, a look of delight on his face. There was Harry, grinning right back at him, prodding a pan of bacon with his wand.  
  
"Well hello, Miss 'I'm going to take a shower at eight o'clock'. It's holiday, remember? No classes to get up for. No Quidditch matches either," Harry teased her. It was just a tease, nothing behind it. They had decided three years ago that they couldn't be in love; living in the same house made them feel too much like brother and sister. And besides, Hermione's parents wouldn't dream of leaving them alone together for a whole summer if they thought anything might happen. After a momentary pause...  
  
"I know something you don't know!" Ron and Hermione taunted at the same time, in silly first-year voices.  
  
"I suppose I'll go first then," Ron started, in his regular baritone voice. "I just got a Hogwarts letter, I'm replacing Harry as a Gryffindor prefect this year. I'll be able to get away with all sorts of stuff this year, knowing the Head Boy!"  
  
"Oh, you know him all right. I doubt you'll be able to get away with much. He isn't really the type to let much misbehaving slide."  
  
It took Ron a minute to work this out, then "Why would they take Harry off being a prefect if it's not to make him Head Boy?" Ron asked with a hint of "duh!" in his voice.  
  
"Who knows. But I am proud to present you...the Head Girl for the next year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione said with a flourish.  
  
"Where, where?" both boys shouted in mock curiosity, turning to look behind Hermione.  
  
"In the second floor girls' toilet. It's me, stupid gits." Hermione glared at them, then stuck her tongue out.  
  
"And who has just been made the luckiest boy in school, might I ask?" Ron replied, in a bad attempt at fake suavity.  
  
"I think I may just not tell you," she sniffed, making the letter disappear with a wave of her wand as she spoke.  
  
Ran and Harry made some sort of mental connection with their eyes that Hermione hissed, and before she could do anything, Harry was holding her arms behind her back while Ron got her in her secret ticklish spot. She spent the next few minutes overcome by uncontrollable giggling. When he finally stopped, she was able to catch her breath.  
  
"So," Harry began slyly, "will you tell us, or will I be forced to-" at which point he whispered something in her ear which Ron couldn't hear but which made her blush bright red and begin to struggle wildly.  
  
However, it does not do much good for an unathletic girl to attempt to escape the clutches of a Quidditch playing sixteen year-old. After a minute, she gave up and Harry flipped her over and tossed her across his shoulder with a mocking "You brought this upon yourself, you know."  
  
A/N Bwa ha ha ha ha, you'll never figure out all my secrets. You will, however, figure out what Harry is doing in a future chapter. Review, please, with cherries on top!  
  
To my reviewers-  
  
ParvatiPadma-It is a Hermione love fic, but a sort of confusing one, and to tell you who would be a major spoiler. I should have more up by Wednesday. By way of talking about the deaths, it was just narration. Unfortunately, I am naturally rather frank (and Hermione-ish) and probably more practical than is good for me.  
  
Meomine-It is a chapter, whether or not it is short and introducing things. I can borrow quite a bit that does not really belong to anyone- Hermione/Draco as Head Girl and Boy, and other such stuff. I just decided they worked from a few particularly good stories I wrote. No, I'm not Persephone, and what's that garbage about a beautiful, talented, exchange student all the boys fall in love with? I'm overweight, was born in Texas, and am probably one of the least popular people in school. The only guy who might like me is unliked by most of those who know him.  
  
Chaos & Dusk-Thank you much. Don't worry, I've written through the middle of Chapter 6 (about 42 pages) by hand, and I just need to type them up and have Kelly upload them for me.  
  
Breeze-Thank you, I'll try to get more up, and did I really make that many people die? I didn't mean to, and they should stop doing so soon. 


	3. Going Back

Disclaimer: As usual, only Persephone and what plot you find belong to me. The jewelry is still all Kelly's. Both of those actually appear now.  
  
A/N This chapter is the first one where they start getting long. I didn't plan this story as a huge one, but I have written up to about page 43, and it's still the first week of school! Also, the author of one of my favorite stories, animagus-steph, reviewed, so I am happy. Read her stories, as well as sherlockelly. I can't promise you chapters as soon as I'd like, because Kelly is still uploading them all for me. Warning, this may be where it becomes PG-13.  
  
Chapter 3-Going Back  
  
The summer passed in a mostly relaxed manner, as Hermione had made them finish their homework the first two weeks of holidays. Harry spent a month trying to teach Hermione to ride a broomstick. She wasn't good alone, but she could manage all right if was on right behind her. She still refused to tell them who was Head Boy, but Harry's whispered threat still stood.  
  
One day in late August, Hermione had been going through the attic to try to clean it up, as a surprise to her parents when they got home. She found a small-ish box tucked away in the back corner. After dragging it into the light for a better look, she discovered it had her name on it. She opened it up, and found a small blanket, a piece of paper, and a necklace. Upon close examination, it was a silver chain with a five pointed silver star on it. There was a small stone in the middle of the star, circular, that seemed to be filled with swirling colors. She was entranced by it, and pulled it over her head. She liked the feel of it on her neck, slightly cool, and a bit heavy. The spot under the stone was quite warm.  
  
Suddenly, there was a noise by the entrance. She tucked the necklace under her shirt, stuffed the note in her pocket, and closed the box. Ron's head appeared up the ladder, smiling at her surrounded by dusty boxes with a kerchief tied around her hair. "I suppose there's no need telling you to get your trunk packed so we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. You've probably had it done for weeks now. You want any help up here?"  
  
She was surprised. It was unlike Ron to voluntarily clean. "No, it's all right. I'm mostly sorting through old things."  
  
"Can I just stay to keep you company then? I doubt your memories are as entertaining as me."  
  
"It's okay, Ron. You probably haven't started your packing yet."  
  
He grinned sheepishly, shrugged, and headed back down the stairs. Hermione tucked the box back into the corner, and set to dusting the rest off. Soon, though, it was time to go to bed so she'd have energy for their trip the next day.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Hermione drove them all into town in her parents' car, and they caught the train to London. After a short mix-up on the tube (A/N: tube=London subway, great word), they made it to Diagon Alley. They traipsed to Gringotts, where Hermione produced the boys' keys she had been holding onto. She held them back from over-filling their moneybags, and then they headed back out to find their school supplies. They got their books, potion refills, spare quills, ink, and parchment, pet food, and Harry treated them all to Florean Fortescue's ice cream.  
  
After that they went to Madam Malkin's. They had all grown over the summer, and Hermione wanted some nice looking robes for special occasions, being Head Girl. It took her longer, since she was getting more new ones (and girls have more measurements), and the boys finished long before her. They left, with a parting "We'll meet you by Quality Quidditch Supplies!" She was also getting a few cloaks, as it was predicted to be a cold winter. Finally, having paid an extra 3 galleons a piece for the new clothes to have growing charms, she left.  
  
When she reached Quality Quidditch Supplies, her arms were full of her trunk, and her moneybag was tied through the belt loop of her long skirt. She adjusted the trunk, and the necklace slipped out from under her shirt. The boys, who had turned around, saw it as soon as she approached. Ron just smiled and told her it was pretty, though he did stare at it, but Harry seemed to be trying to stare through it for a moment, seemingly deep in thought.  
  
"You all right Harry?" Hermione asked him quietly.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm fine, that just looks . . . I'm not used to seeing you wear jewelry, I guess," he blurted out, smiling.  
  
They spent the of the day losing themselves in Diagon Alley. They ate lunch with Fred and George, who now lived there, fulfilling their dream as managers and masterminds of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George were also the Beaters for the Chudley Cannons, and had caused them to break their seemingly eternal losing streak. After lunch, they spent a few hours in their store, including the secret chamber where the twins worked on research of new products. Their money bags much lighter, they left for a bit more wandering, then snuck out to a Muggle restaurant for dinner.  
  
Back at the entrance to Diagon Alley, they realized the Leaky Cauldron's few rooms would probably be filled at half-past six the night before Hogwarts term began. So, they wandered through the streets until they found a larger (and more expensive looking) inn, the Green Dragon. (A/N: whoops, forgot that in my disclaimer, the name comes from Tolkien's LOTR/Hobbit) As the rooms were a bit pricey, they agreed to share a double bed one with a couch. Hermione agreed to take the couch, as sharing was her idea in the first place. Once they got in and set their trunks and bags down, they began to get settled. Ron needed to shower first, as he had gotten a Dungbomb exploded on him. So he went into the bathroom, Harry settled down to work on a tower of Exploding Snap cards, and Hermione crashed down across Ron's bed with a pile of ready to be memorized course books next to her.  
  
Hermione was 3/4 of the way through Death, Glory, Fame, and Much More, the potions text, when Ron came out of the bathroom, his hair sticking up in hundreds of tiny wet spikes, wearing a towel tied around his waist.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione started tentatively.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you remember your pajamas?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You might want to consider wearing them."  
  
At this he looked down, blushed a brilliant scarlet, and dashed bath into the bathroom. A minute later he emerged, clothed this time in plaid boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
Ron went over to his bed and was beginning to get in when he saw Hermione there, back in her book. He appealed silently to Harry, who gently picked her up with her books and laid her across his own bed. Harry grabbed his pajamas, and proceeded to go get himself showered.  
  
When he finished, he got into his clothes and went to bed, only to discover Hermione asleep, A History of Magic, Volume 7 lying on her face. Harry chuckled to himself, and removed  
  
the book. So as not to disturb her, he slowly and gently slipped under the covers, leaving her head to rest on his stomach.  
  
In the middle of the night, Harry had a strange dream. There were two voices, a deep drawling one that he thought he should recognize, and a lowish female one. They were having a conversation somewhere that he couldn't see, he was only listening in.  
  
"Her? Isn't she the one you've told me about? But she's not pure blood."  
  
"I know, believe me, that I know."  
  
"Then why'd Father pick her?"  
  
"She's the only one he deemed capable enough to be worthy of me."  
  
"Is she at least pretty?"  
  
"Well, she could be. Yes, I do believe I have seen her looking mostly decent at least once."  
  
"Those things can be fixed, you know. I suppose you'd have done it yourself if you knew. Bellus Infinitum."  
  
"Thank you. That will make this a little easier, I hope."  
  
"Hey, no potions, remember. You'll have to make it happen regularly. I'm glad I could help, and it's great talking to you, but I need to get to sleep."  
  
"All right. G'night then."  
  
"G'night."  
  
Harry woke up, confused. Why couldn't he recognize that voice? And who had it been talking to? And who was "she"? He sat up for a minute, trying to work it out, but it was to no avail. A minute or two later, he lay back down, moved Hermione's head to a more comfortable position on his stomach, and fell back asleep.  
  
Hermione, startled by his moving her head, woke up. She realized where she was, and despite Harry having a very nice stomach for sleeping on, reasoned that it would probably be a good idea to not be on it in the morning. She got up and moved to the couch, but after ten minutes of twisting decided that the couch was about as soft as a rock. Harry would probably wake up if she tried to return to his stomach, though.  
  
So she went and took her bath. It was about two-thirty in the morning, and the warm water was very soothing to the tired girl. Soon she drifted off to sleep, and to a rather odd dream.  
  
There was a boy, lying on his stomach on a bed. He was holding a wand, and muttered some sort of spell Hermione couldn't hear very clearly. Before she could get a good look at him, there was a sort of ripple through his body, and he looked different.  
  
Once transformed, Hermione could look him over well. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he had ivory pale skin on his arms and back, and capable, if not overly strong, looking muscles.. His legs were hidden under the bedcovers, but they seemed long and slender. His hair was a very pale silvery-blonde, to the base of his neck. When he spoke, it was with an unrecognizably familiar medium low drawl.  
  
"I suppose as Father insists it be her, it would be easier if she liked me. There's always love potion or some such stuff, but that would be too easy to detect or make a mistake with. I may have to do this without using magic. I suppose I will have to actually be nice to her."  
  
At that he turned over and closed his eyes, seeming to be trying to fall asleep. He had a delicately handsome face, though she couldn't really describe what was so appealing about it. As best as she could tell through the covers, he had strong stomach and chest muscles. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember what his name was. She just waited there for a while, watching the boy sleep.  
  
Harry woke up at about seven-thirty. He noticed the absence of Hermione on top of him, but figured she had woken up and moved to the couch during the night. His glasses weren't on the table by his bed, and he seemed to had a memory of leaving them by the tub before his bath the night before.  
  
He went in to the bathroom and headed over to the side of the tub, where something small and black was lying. He leaned over to grab them, when he saw a fuzzy peach-ish shape in the tub. He realized what must have happened, and quickly started backing out.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! I am so sorry! I didn't know you were in here. I just came for my glasses, I didn't see anything, I swear!" And with that he dashed out the door.  
  
However, when no response followed him, no squeal, insult, or yell of anger, he realized something must be wrong. Feeling rather guilty, but rationalizing that he couldn't see anything without his glasses on, he went back in and leaned over the tub. The figure inside was barely breathing, and appeared to have been in the water for at least a couple of hours.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!" he shouted, shaking her by the shoulder. When she didn't move, he reached in and picked her up. "Accio towel!" He wrapped her in the fluffy bath towel and carried her to his bed. Once she was tucked under the blanket, he calmed down enough to listen to her breathe. It was very faint, and sounded a little raspy. He grabbed the towel he had used the night before, sat her up, and began hitting her back, trying to get her to cough up the water.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered quietly. "Hermione, are you all right? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Harry? What happened? Why are you hear? I was taking my bath," she replied weakly.  
  
"Shh. You fell asleep in the bath. I went in to get my glasses, and you were lying half-drowned in the tub," he whispered back, with a hint of undiscernable mockery in his voice.  
  
"Thank you," she said, a little stronger this time. Then, suddenly realizing something and feeling a little awkward, "You didn't, um, see anything, did you?"  
  
"Hermione!" he exclaimed, sounding shocked. "Get your mind out of the gutter at a time like this. For heaven's sake!" Then he continued, quieter. "Yes, you were, er, naked, but I was more worried about whether or not you were alive. Besides," he continued, grinning sheepishly, "it's nothing I haven't seen before."  
  
Hermione reached over to slap him, but he grabbed her arms and pinned her back down on the bed. "Well, you do swim in a two-piece."  
  
Hermione glared at him, but didn't have the energy to try to struggle out of his grip. "We both know I'm half-blind without my glasses on," he shrugged, a bit guiltily.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it. It's just a little weird being rescued and carried around half-unconscious, and, um"  
  
"Nude?" Harry suggested, making her blush and try to struggle one more.  
  
"Yes, that, by a guy who is your best friend and might as well have been your brother for two years."  
  
"Ah, so this would be less awkward if I was someone you disliked? Would you prefer Malfoy to save you from drowning naked?"  
  
Hermione got her arm free that time, and pinched his leg hard.  
  
"OW! Sorry, sorry, didn't mean it. You're just easy to tease. Look, let's not tell Ron about this, okay? He'll be jealous, and I just don't like people thinking of you like. . .oh crap. Forget I said that."  
  
"Ah," she said knowingly. "You mean Ron wants you to save him from drowning naked."  
  
"That's enough out of you." He then rolled his eyes to the other bed, seeming to be talking to Ron's sleeping form. "You are going to kill me when you find out I told. I'm so sorry, I know it's all my fault, I owe you majorly, but there is no other way to out of this from here." He turned his focus back to Hermione. "You know how Ron started acting odd, our fourth year, when Krum took you to the Yule Ball?"  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"You know why?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"He was jealous."  
  
"Oh, he wanted to go the ball with Viktor. If he had just told me earlier-"  
  
"Hermione, shut up for once. You're not making this any easier, you know. Ron has had a crush on you for years."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"You mean I've been living all summer with a guy who likes me, like that?"  
  
"Well, yes. I was careful though, I made sure he never got the chance to do anything."  
  
"What do you mean, do anything?"  
  
"Quit being daft, the kind of anything guys try to do with girls they like."  
  
Hermione shuddered when realized what he meant. "Eww! The idea of that is so. . .ew."  
  
"I'm sure Ron will be happy to know how well you think of him."  
  
"You tell him that, and I will personally kill you in your-"  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry. My gosh, you are the most gullible person I know."  
  
"Oh, shove off. I love Ron-"  
  
"Might tell him that, though."  
  
Harry stopped, as Hermione looked about ready to kill him.  
  
"Like a brother. I love you like a brother. We are friends, we stick together, we tease, and you guys are there to take care of me if something happens. We keep each other out of trouble, and the only reason we ever get jealous is because we think someone is going to come along and replace us. That's why I wouldn't let you act like idiots in front of the veela. And that's why Ron thinks he likes me. There's this natural 'big brother' instinct that made him want to beat up Viktor, because he didn't trust him and thought he might not treat me right. He just mistook that for romantic jealousy."  
  
By now Hermione was sitting up in his bed, the covers on her lap. Neither of them remembered the awkward situation until the towel she had under her armpits started to slip. Harry covered his eyes, and Hermione ducked back under the covers, leaving just her arms and head out.  
  
"You know, you should probably get your clothes on. It will be hard to hide this from Ron if he wakes up and sees you "not wearing anything" under the covers of my bed."  
  
"Harry! You make it sound like something happened."  
  
"Well, it rather looks like something happened, don't you think?"  
  
"I don't even want to think about that."  
  
"Look, what's say I cover my eyes, you get out, take your clothes to the bathroom, and I get mine on in here."  
  
"All right. Wake Ron up so he can change now as well."  
  
"Certainly. And if you don't mind, bring me my glasses when you come out. The world is still all fuzzy, and it's giving me a headache."  
  
Half an hour later, they were all dressed and sitting in one of the booths in the inn. Their eggs and toast showed up soon after, and by nine- thirty they were standing outside the Green Dragon, heading back to the entrance of Diagon Alley. They went straight to the nearest Muggle tube station, so they could be at King's Cross early. Hermione and Harry were still acting rather odd, enough so that Ron noticed. He noticed something else as well, and had been trying to keep himself from staring at Hermione all morning.  
  
"Are you all right, 'Mione? You look a bit. . .different."  
  
"Is my shirt on forward? Are my shoes on the right feet? I was a little tired when I got dressed this morning."  
  
"No, not like that, good different. You should probably just go look in a mirror in the washroom."  
  
"Whatever. Watch my stuff."  
  
Hermione left, rather confused. When she reached the washroom, she went over to the full length mirror. Was that her reflection? She supposed to, as it seemed to be moving with her. It looked different. Better, to say the least, but a bit unfamiliar. Her stomach had lost most of its roundness, and seemed to have small muscles. She was about two inches taller than she remembered. Her hair color was a little off, more of an red or auburn than her usual end-of summer lightened brown. It was also longer than usual, reaching all the way down her back. Her eyes had darkened from their familiar borderline hazel, and were now a sparkly dark brown. She felt thinner than usual, and her skin had lost its tan and faded to an almost ivory-pale.  
  
It was not that she didn't like the look, she certainly thought it agreed with her, but she was rather confused as to what brought about the pleasant change. She knew that it had been some sort of magic, but couldn't recall having ever come across a Beauty Spell. Or at least not one that didn't require her performing it on herself, and she knew she couldn't have done this in her sleep. She smiled at herself with a sense of 'oh well, might as well take advantage', and went back to find the boys and her things.  
  
A/N: The 'bath' scene is the first in a series of scenes I didn't really mean to write, that somehow got in here. I apologize to all who were offended by it. I promise you, 'nothing happens' in this story. Continuing, I don't cuss, neither do my characters, reviewers please return the favor. Also, I do not merit or want any "author's immunity." I do not have the right (or desire) to tell people that if I do something they dislike, I won't listen to them complain. I'm not guaranteeing any big changes, though. You will eventually discover most of the 'secrets.'  
  
To my new reviewers:  
  
animagus-steph-Thank you tons for reviewing. The morbidity will mostly stop, but we are in the middle of a battle against evil, here. The room thing is common in Hermione fics, but I was supposed to remove it from that chapter. I know it does not really fit the books but it is sort of important to the later plot. I promise to tell you what Harry said, I think in the next chapter.  
  
lilgemini-Thank you much, I'm an over-achiever too! I love (and secretly am) Hermione. Don't worry, we will get quite a bit of Draco in this story. 


	4. Start of Term

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has made it this far. I promise, you will find out at least one secret in this chapter. I also promise that they will actually get to school, and the plot will actually show up soon. Major thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and Kelly. If you want to be alerted when I put up chapters, send an e-mail to bonbonzai@animail.com The same if you'd like to volunteer to be my beta reader, as I currently don't have anyone see this before Kelly posts.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters still aren't mine, Persephone is Draco's sister if you didn't catch that, but she won't be showing up for a while. The spells (except the badge and beauty ones) also aren't mine. Anything you recognize mostly isn't mine. All jewelry still belongs to Kelly.  
  
Chapter 4-Start of Term  
  
When she got back, Harry and Ron had already gone through the barrier, leaving her trunk and bag piled up next to it. Hermione pointed through a lost looking first year, and picked up her things to carry on. Once on the platform, she identified the prefects' car and was attempting to drag her luggage over to it when she heard a semi-familiar polite male voice.  
  
"Would you like some help with that?" She turned in the direction of the sound and got a good look at the speaker. It was the boy from her dream, looking even better in person. He had taken her trunk from her arms, making his muscles stand out, greatly enhancing his slender torso. His legs were nice looking as well, in tight fitting Muggle jeans. It wasn't until he adjusted her trunk, waiting for her, that she saw something silver on his shirt.  
  
"Draco? Is it you? I hardly recognized you," Hermione said in shock. "The summer certainly treated you well."  
  
Draco smiled. He had seen the way she was staring at him, and most certainly liked it. "Hermione," he started, in a gentle voice, "The summer doesn't seem to have treated you to badly either," he said, discretely looking her over. She was gorgeous. Good job Persephone! "Listen, I was thinking. As we are going to be working together a lot this year, will you accept a peace offering? A token of my forgiveness, for six years of maltreatment?" Somehow, he had found the perfect words there, and won her over easily.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, Draco. How could anyone stay mad at you?" she replied, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, but I did. When I think of how horrible I was to you these last years at Hogwarts, I feel just awful. Please, take this," and he handed her a small gold pouch.  
  
She opened it up and found a ring inside. It was silver, and one side was wide with two starts and a crescent moon cut out. "Ooh!" she squealed. "It's beautiful!" She slipped it on her finger, and it fit perfectly. It was tight enough not to move, but it didn't hurt.  
  
"That's not all it does," Draco whispered in her ear. "I'll show you the rest tonight." Hermione giggled at the feeling of his warm breath on her ear.  
  
"We should probably go get our robes on," Draco said, startling Hermione. "We want to set a good example for the younger students, don't we?"  
  
It was then she realized where they were: in a small private compartment in the prefects' car, sitting right next to a boy who had been her enemy half an hour before. A quick glance out the window gave a fleeting view of the outskirts of London. She had blindly followed him all the way onto the train and into this compartment.  
  
"Yes, of course. I'll go to the washroom down the hall, and you can change here." Hermione said, breaking out of her trance and grabbing one of her new robes and wand out of her trunk.  
  
In the washroom, she changed into the robe she had brought. It was a fancy one, for the sorting feast, midnight blue velvet with silver trimming.  
  
"Shoot," she said. "My badge. Accio letter." Hermione heard the sound of a few doors opening and closing on their own, and soon it was in her hand. "Transfemium."  
  
The paper grew warm in her hand, and started growing thicker, then it was a silver badge with the Hogwarts crest and 'Head Girl' across the top. Hermione muttered a spell and the badge stuck to the left side of her chest. It was cold inside the train, and raining hard outside, so she pulled her hood halfway up her head. Trying to clear her mind of dreamy visions of Draco, she headed back in the train to look for Harry.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted all the way across a car. "I haven't seen you in almost an hour and a half! You look beautiful!" He ran over to her and twirled her in a hug, to the amusement of the watching second year girls, and to her chagrin. They started giggling when Harry didn't put her down, leaving her suspended four inches too high to be able to reach the floor.  
  
"Put me down!" she cried indignantly.  
  
"Just trying to keep an eye on my girl," he said innocently, setting her softly on her feet and attempting to lead her back to his compartment in the rear of the train. "Before some attractive young blonde with a Head Boy badge can steal her away from me. I can see why you didn't want to tell us. You know, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Ron killed him out of jealousy before the end of the year. He probably would have knocked him out if he had seen what I saw on the platform earlier, and getting onto the train, and in a dimly lit locked private compartment."  
  
"Harry! Nothing happened! Nothing was going to happen! Nothing will happen! Besides, how'd you know?"  
  
"I was watching you. I've got eyes, you know. Did anyone ever tell you you talk in your sleep?"  
  
"So you mean this summer . . . ?"  
  
"I knew as soon as you did."  
  
"And about the-"  
  
"I knew. And yes, I still am going to convince everyone at school we're going out. (A/N: that was his threat) Because you didn't tell me. And I know the history. And I know that I will marry you myself before I let that stupid git do anything to my Hermione."  
  
"Possessive, aren't we. Harry, as much as I appreciate your devoted protection, I am almost 18. I'm practically a year older than you. I know more than enough to be able to take care of myself."  
  
"Fat lot of good that will do you if something happens to your wand. I just don't want to let anything happen to you."  
  
"And I love you for it, but could we just return to a private compartment and find Ron so we can talk? There are some things I need to talk to you guys about. Seriously."  
  
"All right, all right. We'll do down to the prefects' car, find Ron, and have a real serious talk. Will that do?"  
  
"Sounds good. Harry!" she squealed, for he had just scooped her into his arms. [A/N: sorry for interrupting, I know this seems like a hard deal for Ron, but he has accepted that Harry and Hermione just play flirt with each other, and I promise it is, and will remain, meaningless]  
  
"I never said I'd be serious on the way. Besides, we're going out."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and blushed as Harry insisted on carrying her all the way through the train. By this time most of the school knew her, and the younger ones at least recognized the Head Girl badge on her chest. Thus, they proceeded through the train amidst much teasing and catcalling.  
  
They reached the prefects' car only to find Ron on his way out to look for them. Harry finally set her down, and they quickly found a private compartment and locked themselves in. Hermione began to tell them about Draco's odd behavior.  
  
"I came onto the platform, and I was having a lot of trouble with my things, 'cause you two ran off with the cart. Anyway, he just offers all nice and gentlemanly to help me with my things. I didn't even believe it was him at first, but he just sort of took my trunk for me. He said he wanted to apologize for how he'd acted. He was being really nice to me and . . . I think he was hitting on me."  
  
Hermione knew as soon as she said it that it was the wrong thing. She watched Ron's muscles tense up and his fists clench. Harry just stared at him, and slowly shook his head. Gradually, Hermione saw Ron's brain take over, and his muscles relaxed into a very forced calm. She reached over and put her hand over his, pulling it out of her sleeve as she reached.  
  
"'Mione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's this?" he asked, pointing to the ring.  
  
"Oh, that. Umm . . . well, draco gave it to me. As a peace offering."  
  
"I don't trust Malfoy. That thing's probably hexed. Remember Harry's Firebolt?" She looked down at it, staring deeply, and then started pulling at it with her right hand.  
  
"You're probably right, Ron. I have been the gullible one in the past, and this would be a perfect way to trick me. It's just, well, he seemed so honest. He was saying how, since we will be together a lot this year, it would be easier if we were nice to each other."  
  
"Wait, what's this about you two working together? Did I miss something?"  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier. I guess I was just sort of sorry, and sort of ashamed. Draco is Head Boy."  
  
The look on Ron's face was reminiscent of the time Hermione had put the full-body bind on Neville. He just stopped-stopped moving, stopped talking, and simply stared at her, slightly open-mouthed.  
  
Harry knew that Ron would probably do something rash if given the time how to actually comprehend what he had just heard. "So, 'Mione, as you've probably noticed, you look a little different. Actually you look a little familiar, but not really like yourself. I mean, you look great, but isn't there some rule against beauty spells?"  
  
That was another thing which had been weighing rather heavily on Ron's mind, and it was enough to distract his from his trance.  
  
"I'm not sure about you," she replied rather coldly, "but I didn't perform any beauty spells on myself."  
  
"Okay, but someone did. You can't grow three inches, change your hair length and color, lose a tan, and change your, um, shape overnight without the use of magic. Who else would want to put a beauty spell on you?"  
  
"How should I-" and the impending argument was postponed by a knock on the door. Hermione went over and opened it. She was met by Draco, looking just as impressive in his green and silver dress robes as in the Muggle summer clothing.  
  
"Ah, Hermione, I've been looking all over for you." At this, Harry and Ron stood up behind her, rather like bristling guard dogs. "Harry, Ron, I am afraid I must steal Hermione away from you." Ron looked ready to hex him, and Harry was slowly putting a charm on him to prevent his doing so. "Dumbledore is up front; he needs to speak with the Head Boy and Girl privately."  
  
"Oh. I suppose for some last minute instructions." Draco shrugged. "Harry, Ron, I'll see you at school."  
  
So Hermione went out the door and accompanied Draco silently to the compartment they had been in earlier. Dumbledore was sitting on one side waiting for them.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you were able to find Ms. Granger. I am glad to see both of you looking quite well. The dress robes will set a good example for the other students. Ms. Granger, you look a little different. Did you do something to you hair over the summer?"  
  
She shrugged. "What did you want us for, sir?"  
  
"Just a few last minute instructions. First, outside of your private rooms you will be expected to keep your badges on."  
  
"Outside of our what, Headmaster?" Hermione blurted out, badly hiding her shock [A/N: to those who read chap. 2 earlier, that mention wasn't supposed to be there]  
  
"Private rooms, Ms. Granger. The Head Girl and Boy have a dorm of their own, with a shared study and bath and private bedrooms. It allows them to have more flexible study hours as well as allows the staff to reach them in case of emergency without disturbing the other students."  
  
"Well, I suppose that makes sense." What she was thinking, however, was more along the lines of 'Hold it right there. I just stopped hating this guy two hours ago. I do not think I am quite ready to live with him.'  
  
Dumbledore continued. "The rooms are enchanted so no students besides you can enter. There is a new policy at Hogwarts that I'd like to discuss with you. With the recent return of Voldemort, and the tendency of some students to wander the halls at night, all the portraits will be locked after hours, from both sides. Only the members of the staff have the keys, and they will only work for them. In case of emergency, a small amount of Floo Powder has been placed at every fireplace. That is all for now, I will see you at the feast." With that, Dumbledore left out the door and down the hall.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Draco, I have had a rather long day. I am pretty sure we have at least another hour left, so I think I'm going to take a bit of a nap. Would you mind waking me up when we are nearing Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Not at all. Just lie down here, and I'll go do some quiet studying on the other side."  
  
Hermione lay down on her stomach, crossing her arms under her head. Draco whispered a strong locking charm for privacy, and grabbed one of the books from his trunk. He had gotten some of his classes changed this year, and would be taking Arithmancy in place of Ancient Runes. His father had discovered how badly he was doing in that class and gotten him switched out.  
  
He was struggling though page fifteen of Arithmancy for Beginners when he heard a noise. Hermione had started moaning, as if in pain. He put a silencing charm on the walls, and knelt by her side.  
  
Hermione screamed and called out his name. In a minute she stopped, but her breathing was hard and ragged, and she was shaking all over. Draco lay his hands on her back and gently massaged, singing a song that he had heard in a Muggle shop.  
  
[A/N: Shameless plug, I'm a die-hard Beatles fan, and Mom used to sing this to us when we were little]  
  
Once there was a way, to get back homeward.  
  
Once there was a way, to get back home.  
  
Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry,  
  
And I will sing a lullaby.  
  
Golden slumbers fill your eyes.  
  
Smiles awake you when you rise.  
  
Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry,  
  
And I will sing a lullaby.  
  
Slowly, her breathing calmed and she lay still. Draco stayed half on the seat next to her,  
  
gently rubbing her back until he was sure she was all right.  
  
He glanced out the window, and saw the dim light of Hogsmeade in the distance. 'I'll give her a few minutes. She looks like she could use them.' He slowly stood up and began busying himself organizing the contents of his trunk. When they were just minutes from the station, he went back to where she lay, and began gently shaking. "Hermione, Hermione, it's time to get up."  
  
She didn't move, and his movements and voice soon lost their gentleness. Finally, impatient, he picked her up and stood her on her feet. Hermione woke up feeling a pair of strong arms around her waist. She opened her eyes rather unexpectedly, and found a green velvet-covered chest.  
  
She groggily fell forward, and Draco's arms moved to her shoulders. "Hermione, wake up! We are almost at the station!" he half-shouted at her.  
  
"I'm awake!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry then." He let her go and she quickly sat down.  
  
"Would you ming explaining why I woke up in your arms?"  
  
His old self broke out. "Yes."  
  
The train stopped suddenly, and Draco caught himself with his arms on the wall on both sides of her. Their faces were about an inch apart, but he quickly pushed off and brushed his robes with his hands and unlocked the door.  
  
By the time they got out, there was only one carriage left. "Impervious," Hermione whispered, and a small bubble formed around them so the could enter dryly. Both were feeling rather awkward about the events of the evening, so they sat quietly thinking to themselves.  
  
'Okay. I know I was supposed to make her like me, but it seems like she already does. And I like her. Back there on the train she sounded like she was in trouble, and all I wanted to do was hug her and make the pain go away. This is so weird. And why do I keep staring at her? Sure, she's pretty, but pretty girls are a dime a dozen. This is more than mild lust. Why can't I keep my eyes off of her?'  
  
'What is going on here? I'm dreaming of Draco, he acting totally out of character, Harry saves my life again, Ron likes me . . . I woke up in Draco's arms, but I didn't want to get out. I'm going to be practically living with this guy all year, and I'm not sure I know who he is anymore. And why do I keep staring at him? Sure, he looks good, but since when did appearances ever mean anything? Why can't I keep my eyes off him?"  
  
Draco continued the ride in dreamy thought of Hermione. Her hood had fallen back on her head, revealing thick auburn hair. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light, with little flecks of green and gold. Her skin seemed to be a pale ivory about even with his own, and her figure was, to say the very least, nice, with soft gentle curves. He tried not to look at her eyes so she wouldn't be able to tell he was staring.  
  
Hermione continued her confused inspection of Draco discreetly for the remainder of the trip. His rich green velvet robes were fitted, so as to complement his slender, muscular frame. His eyes were impossible to see, as his face was hidden by shadow, but they seemed to glow in the dim light. His white-blonde hair was neatly tucked behind his ears, reaching just to the bottom of his neck. He had pale ivory skin that made him look rather delicate, adding an aura of classiness to his body. Once he caught her looking at his eyes, and she blushed pink and pulled her hood back up, hiding her own face in shadow.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, they reached the castle. "Impervious," muttered Draco and once again they were encased in the bubble of dryness. He gave her his hand as she was getting out, and helped her down. "Come in, the sorting will be starting any minute now," a familiar voice spoke up from in front of them.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Hermione exclaimed, running over and enclosing her friend in a hug. "You won't believe how much has happened! We missed you, and we were all so worried about you while you were gone."  
  
Remus and Hermione went toward the castle together, talking and laughing. Draco was left alone, glaring at their silhouettes in the darkness. 'Wait, what am I doing? It's not like I like her or anything. Besides, he's about twenty years older than she is. And he's a werewolf. It's not like they're in love or anything.'  
  
Draco finally made his way into Hogwarts, and through the doors of the Great Hall. The ceiling was a billowy gray, with occasional flashes of white, blue, and purple. He was heading for his usual place with the Slytherins when he saw Professor Lupin leading Hermione to a seat next to him at the staff table. 'Well, well. At least I won't have another year of attempting conversation with Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory.' He seated himself between Professor Sinistra and Madam Hooch.  
  
Soon the first years were ushered in. McGonagall set the Sorting Hat up. It began to sing, but few people were really listening to it. The first years were looking around nervously, trying to look less queasy than they felt. Hermione was scanning the first years, trying to find familiar faces. Professor Lupin was staring at Hermione, and mentally reprimanding himself for doing so. Draco was glowering at Professor Lupin in slow- burning jealousy. Most of the girls were staring at Draco, who looked beautiful now, almost effeminately so. Ron was surveying the girls in room, and deciding that Hermione really was the prettiest one there. Gabrielle Delacour was staring at Ron, who had helped rescue her three years before. Harry was gazing at Gabrielle, who shared he sister's part- veela entrancing beauty. Ginny Weasley was peeking at Harry, still to shy to hope he would ever look her way. Colin Creevey was trying to catch Ginny's eye, as he had recently become infatuated with her. The rest were looking for friends, distracted in their own minds, or impatiently waiting for the feast. They mostly managed to clap politely for all the newly sorted students, and faked enthusiasm for those sorted into their house.  
  
At the end of the sorting, Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few announcements to make. First I'd like to congratulate and introduce this year's Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." They stood up as their names were called to more enthusiastic applause. [A/N: why do the attractive people get all the nice attention? Sorry] "Continuing, as a precautionary measure, all portraits will be locked in the evenings one hour before curfew. Only members of the staff will have the keys to unlock them. Finally, as Hagrid is currently involved in personal business, I am pleased to introduce to you your new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Charles Weasley." After he said that, Charlie entered to much applause, [yes, he's attractive too-you get good muscles from working with dragons] especially from the Gryffindor table. He walked up to the staff table and seated himself on Hermione's other side. After the Gryffindors stopped clapping, Dumbledore continued. "To quote a Muggle book, 'O be wise, what can I say more?'"  
  
The feast appeared on their tables, and the air was soon filled with much animated conversation. Hermione and Draco were both oblivious to the many eyes watching them during the meal. Hermione did notice Professor Lupin avoiding eye contact with her, and twice caught Charlie staring at her rather intently, which made him blush, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
When the plates were cleared, Dumbledore concluded the feast and excused the students to the guidance of the prefects. The staff were standing up to leave when Dumbledore called Draco and Hermione to him.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster?" Hermione replied in her special teacher's pet voice, already by his side.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, come. I need to show you to your quarters." They both followed him wordlessly to a well-hidden corridor on the fourth floor. There was a painting next to where he left them, with pictures of four people who appeared to be in their mid-forties, two men and two women. Hermione was about to ask it a question when one of the women, with raven hair and a blue dress, spoke.  
  
"I suppose it's my turn to make the introductions. I'm Rowena Ravenclaw, that is Salazar Slytherin, she is Helga Hufflepuff, and he is Godric Gryffindor. And you two in the Head badges are?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger," he replied quickly.  
  
"Welcome, Draco and Hermione. As you two will be the only students using this door this year, there is no need for a password. We will simply recognize you and allow you to pass."  
  
"That seems convenient. For the present, as we are recognized . . . "  
  
"Oh, of course dear." The painting slid open to reveal a doorway. The two went in, and got a good look at their room. The study was spacious, yet cozy. There were shelves of many books on the walls, two identical desks with chairs, a small wooden table, a short scarlet velvet chair that was apparently for Hermione, a high-backed green one Draco claimed, and an extremely comfortable blue couch. Those sectioned off part of the room around a small fireplace, with a thick rug on the floor. There was one door in the back or the room with they discovered opened into a private toilet and bath room, and one door on each side with their names above them that led into the bedrooms.  
  
They each entered their respective bedrooms. In them were their belongings, a dresser, a high curtained four-poster bed, and a small night- stand by its side. Neither felt like saying much to the other, so Hermione settled down on her bed to finish memorizing her course books, and Draco got into the bath. Hermione was up late finishing Advanced Arithmancy, so they didn't see each other before they fell asleep. Draco came out and went straight to his room, changing into pajamas and conjuring up a glass of water before bed.  
  
A/N: It will start to make more sense soon. A lot of things get explained in Chapter five, though some secrets will last until the end of the fic, and some will never be revealed. Bwa ha ha ha ha. In case you hadn't noticed, I like maniacal laughter. Thanks to all who've reviewed, please continue, and continued thanks to Kelly for posting. Tell me in reviews if you have a story I should read.  
  
To my reviewers-  
  
muchacha-I'm glad you like it so much. I will post as quick as I can , but it takes a while to get the chapters typed up. I am hand-writing this story. I have a friend upload it. Thanks.  
  
jen20069-Thank you much. What do you mean, you think you know who gave her the necklace? This will be mostly explained in Chapter 5. It will be up as soon as I can.  
  
Shirow-Here is some more Draco for you, and we get a lot more as it goes on. I do not guarantee it will be a Hermione/Draco, because I haven't finished writing it, but the Hermione changing part will be explained soon too. It came from Harry's dream. 


	5. The First Day

A/N: This chapter and the next one are both really important, as well as really long. Please, if you read this, review. I just want to know how I'm doing. And if you have any ideas for fun stuff I could put in, e-mail me at bonbonzai@animail.com If there is something in my story you really don't like, tell me. If you want me to read your story (G to PG-13) tell me, and I'll read it. Also, I try to keep everyone in character, but sometimes they have a good reason for not being. Tell me if I mess up too badly. Also, thanks to Kelly, my poster, and Rheanna, who betad this chapter. And thanks to gaelicchick for writing a great story and sort of giving me the idea for another one I'm working on.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are almost entirely not mine, they belong to the great Jo Rowling. Most bits of plot you find are, though. I forgot to disclaim the Beatles in the previous chapters, but I obviously don't own them either. And I don't own Star Wars either, though I'm not sure if it really matters or not.  
  
Chapter 5-Day One  
  
Draco was awoken in the middle of the night by a scream from Hermione's room. Muttering angry thoughts about her, he dashed through her door without bothering to put on slippers or a dressing gown. He quickly lit his wand and pulled back her bed curtains. What he saw shocked him. The sheets were lying in a twisted heap at the foot of the bed. Hermione was wearing a sweat-soaked camisole and shorts, and was shouting at some invisible foe in her sleep.  
  
"No, you can't take him! You don't understand; he's not like them! He's good! NO!" but the enemy seemed to pay her no heed. A moment later, her angry face crumbled. "I love him." She fell to her side, crying for her lost love. Draco's indifferent and annoyed facade broke as he clambered onto the bed.  
  
He picked her up and adjusted her so that she was leaning against his chest, his arms supporting her. He whispered soothingly, "I'm here, 'Mione. Don't cry. I'm right here." He sang the same song from on the train earlier, and Hermione's sleeping figure slowly calmed down and cried itself out. When she seemed at last to have relaxed, he propped a pillow on the headboard and leaned back against it.  
  
He had decided to wait a few minutes before leaving; it would be dumb to startle her into waking just as she had finally calmed down. He rubbed the ring on her finger with the pad of his thumb. 'Glad to see that there, though it's not like you'll get rid of it that easily. I expect Potter and Weasel will try to convince you to take it off. I do need to show you what it does sometime.'  
  
Though he had intended to slip out quickly, he had forgotten to take into account his own drowsiness and the comforting pressure of a soft, warm body lying against his own. He soon drifted off to sleep, his arms wrapped around Hermione.  
  
The two of them slept that way very peacefully. No dreams or screams interrupted their rest until-  
  
"Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! I cannot believe this! Not only is it very strictly forbidden," Professor McGonagall yelled, waking them both, "but you two of all people. I cannot believe the Head Boy and Girl . . . Report to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately after breakfast, both of you!"  
  
McGonagall stormed out of the chamber, leaving a rather nervous Draco to deal with a furious, and slightly confused, Hermione. "What is going on here? You're going to get me expelled!" she finally spat out menacingly.  
  
Draco was resisting the urge to run somewhere and hide in the only way he knew how, rebuilding walls. He would be strong, and would not show any intimidation. "A lot more than I want to know, that's for sure." Then he leered at her. "For heaven's sake, Granger, first night back? Couldn't you have let me settle in a little?"  
  
It took every ounce of self-control Hermione possessed not to punch him in the face, but she made due with shoving him out her door and slamming it behind him. As much as she wanted to burst into tears, she had a lifetime of practice restraining emotions. It only took a glance in the mirror to let her see that, whatever had gone on the night before, in spite of the beauty charm, she was worse off for it. Still huffing, she changed into her bathrobe and grabbed a towel, before stomping through the study and through the door in the back of the room.  
  
Draco, knowing what was best for himself, ran to his own room as soon as her door shut. He quickly changed into plain work robes, and shoved his books into his school bag. With a quick peek to make sure the study was empty, he dashed out of his room and down to the Great Hall. Once he got past the first flight of stairs, he slowed down a bit.  
  
Thinking back on what had happened the night before, he realized what he had done was rather daft, and could easily see how someone else might suspect something had happened, that he had done something. He shuddered at the thought. Of course there was a lot he had done, things that he could never tell anyone, but he was still a virgin. And Hermione-that made him wince-sure, the spell made her gorgeous, dead sexy even, but he pitied the idiot who wanted her for her body. There was so much more to her than looks. By the time he had reached the Great Hall and eaten a solitary breakfast, his Malfoy facade had come back down. He had meant to owl Dumbledore about her this morning, if only McGonagall hadn't come in.  
  
Hermione enjoyed a good shower, and reached the Great Hall in fresh work robes with her bag about twenty minutes before breakfast ended. An owl came by to deliver her Daily Prophet, which she shoved distractedly in her school bag. She grabbed a quill and parchment and scribbled a quick note. Soon a school owl flew by with her schedule, and she carefully tied her note to its leg.  
  
Her schedule read much as it always had. She still had one more class then everyone else. [A/N: Study of Ancient Runes, and no, I don't know how she did it without a time turner, but I don't think I'll have her use it] They had replaced Astronomy with a dueling class, presumably because they realized that the only people who used astronomy were the divinators. So she got up, and picked up her bag, leaving her dishes for the house elves.  
  
She was headed outside for Care of Magical Creatures, her first class, when she remembered the summons from earlier that morning. Mumbling about what she'd like to do to Draco Malfoy right then [A/N: Not like that, you sick-minded weirdos] she turned around and headed back toward Dumbledore's office. "Blood pop!" she barked at the gargoyle, the first thing that had come to her mind. She cringed in mild disgust when it jumped aside, but entered and rode the stairs up anyway.  
  
"Come in, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore's soft voice opened the door. He was sitting behind his desk, and beckoned her to the unoccupied of two chairs in front of it. A pale hand rested on the arm of the other one, and Hermione silently groaned when she recognized it. 'Please not him. I don't want to sit next to him. I don't want to look at him, or think about him either.'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and I were just discussing the events of last night. I will need to ask you a few questions. Has anything out of the ordinary happened in the last few days?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
She told him about finding the chest, her dreams, Draco's odd behavior, and waking up that morning. She skipped over a few awkward topics, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"And nothing of an inappropriate nature occurred between the two of you last night?"  
  
"No, Headmaster. May I leave?"  
  
"Yes, you are excused."  
  
So she got up, leaving Draco. She took her bag and headed down to Hagrid's hut where the Care of Magical Creatures class was starting. Charlie had just stepped out from behind it holding a brilliant red and gold bird on his arm. As in the previous years, Gryffindor and Slytherin were together. Harry and Ron were there already, but Hermione didn't really feel like talking to them. She took a seat on the fence a few feet apart from the class.  
  
"Hullo, Fawkes!" Harry cried, and the bird majestically glided over and landed on his shoulder. Charlie began the lesson, which was on the phoenix. Hermione whispered a spell to her quill so it would take notes for her and opened the textbook on her lap. Her mind soon began to drift off, and she stared into space, thinking.  
  
Draco was still in Dumbledore's office. "Mr. Malfoy, what was it you were about to say before Ms. Granger came in?"  
  
"Well, Professor, though Hermione is nice, and rather comfortable to sleep with, is there anything you can do about these dreams? It doesn't seem that it would be very healthy for either of us is her nightmares were to continue with this consistency."  
  
"I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but in this case I do not think there is anything I can do. Her dreams seem to be of such a degree of clarity that I must assume they are warnings from her future self."  
  
"So why can't we prevent them?"  
  
"If her future self considers them important enough events to tell her about, there must be some sort of danger that her knowing about will save her from. However, as she is only protected from the danger when your conscious presence interrupts her dreams, I can only assume that they are warning for both of you."  
  
"I'm not sure I understand, Professor."  
  
"What this means for you is that you are meant to be protecting her. I can't allow you to give up helping her, because it would seem you are destined to save her life."  
  
Draco stopped there, a quizzical, surprised expression on his face. "Save her life? I only stopped hating her a few weeks ago. And that was only because-"  
  
"Needless to day," Dumbledore interrupted, "All things happen for a purpose. I need to tell you something. You were not the first choice for Head Boy. We were having a difficult time deciding, and so we asked the assistance of the centaurs. They insisted that you must be Head Boy alongside Ms. Granger. Centaurs do not often give advice that clear, and we were impelled to follow it."  
  
"So how will I know what to do?"  
  
"As to that, Mr. Malfoy, my best advice is to try to stay close to her when you can. In the event of future incidents, I will warn the staff about what is going on between the two of you. However, you must tell Hermione."  
  
"So there will be no punishment?"  
  
"No, I can't punish you for trying to help a fellow student. This is a situation I haven't encountered before, and I have to hope I am making the right decision. I am putting my complete trust in you. Please do not give me reason to regret that."  
  
Draco left and slowly walked to the front of the building, out to where the Care of Magical Creatures class was gathered. He saw Hermione sitting on the wooden fence a few feet away from the rest of the class, and gathered up his courage to go talk to her. 'She looks so adorable when she does that.'  
  
Her ankles were crossed and she was absent-mindedly rocking backed and forth as her legs swung. Her quill was moving across a piece of parchment on its own, and she raised her hand and answered a question without even thinking about it. Despite the open bok on her lap, he could tell her mind was miles away and her eyes were staring unfocusedly on some point above the castle.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I presume?" Professor Weasley asked jokingly.  
  
Draco muttered something and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Why're you late?"  
  
"I was speaking with Professor Dumbledore, Wease-Professor."  
  
"You're just in time to catch the end of the lesson. We're learning about the phoenix."  
  
Cursing under his breath, Draco walked over to the open space right next to the professor. Soon after he got there, the bird began to sing, leaving the class in an awed silence, just listening. Hermione seemed to hear it as well, and cocked her head to the side with a distant look that made Draco wonder what she was thinking about [A/N: I'll never tell. Bwa ha ha ha ha! Sorry.]  
  
After it stopped, the whole class seemed to wait, almost reverently. "Class dismissed," Professor Weasley said quietly.  
  
Harry and Ron headed over to Hermione, but Charlie just told them to move along. The rest of the class left, and Draco was on his own way over to Hermione, but Charlie managed to get there first. He hopped onto the fence beside her, and Draco headed back up to the castle on his own to dump the extra books in his room during break.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione, love, class is over." She didn't seem to hear him. 'She's lovely. If I just-right now-no one would know-STOP THAT! Charles Weasley, you know better! Get your mind out of the gutter! She's almost ten years younger than you! And besides, she is a student and you are her teacher! Not to mention the fact that your brother's in love with her.'  
  
"Ms. Granger!" He shouted at her, in a frighteningly recognizable imitation.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape?" she gasped, bringing her eyes back into focus and slamming the book shut.  
  
"Ah, relax. It's just me, Charlie Weasley. Are you all right? You seemed a little distracted in class today. Though you obviously aren't in need of a phoenix lesson. I think you managed to correctly answer all of my questions in your sleep."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I suggest you wake up now, dearie," he said, picking her up and setting her on her feet. "Class ended ten minutes ago." He laughed at her still-blank expression and sent her on her way with a gentle nudge in the direction of the castle.  
  
Hermione was all the way back to the castle doors before she had managed to get her head back into focus. She suddenly remembered the note she had written that morning, and dashed off to Professor Lupin's classroom. She felt a little guilty as she walked in.  
  
"Hermione? Is it customary to be late for your own meeting?" he began, but stopped when he saw the look in her face. "Sorry. What's wrong?" he asked, taking a seat on top of one of the double desks and patting the other side, inviting her to join him. She did, and began to pour out (disregarding the rescue incident) the events of the last two days.  
  
". . . and this morning I woke up and Professor McGonagall was yelling at me and Draco Malfoy was in my bed!" She burst into tears and buried herself in his chest. From years of experience (Lily had done the same thing) he knew what to do: just hold her, slowly stroke her hair, and most importantly don't say anything until she cried herself out.  
  
Hermione was there a long time, releasing all the pent up emotions she had had to deal with the last few days. 'She's gorgeous. Like Lily. And she's so smart. That bloody bastard Malfoy, if he does anything to my Hermione I will kill him! What was he doing in her bed?! I will never let anyone hurt her. It feels so good to have her in my arms. I just want to hold her here forever-STOP THAT! Remus Lupin, you know better! This girl is here because you can give her a shoulder to cry on! She is twenty years younger than you. She could be your daughter! It doesn't matter what she looks like, or what happened back then. She's not Lily. You are a grown man, control yourself!'  
  
Soon Hermione's sobs dried out. She sat up and conjured herself a wet rag. After wiping her face, she whispered "Restoratio," and her skin returned to normal. Only then did Remus really notice how much she looked like Lily Evans had. Except the eyes were different. They were . . .  
  
A memory flashed back to him, and he blanched and attempted to hide it. "Hermione, I'll help you in whatever way I can, but the only way for you to figure out what happened is to ask Draco."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure? I really don't want to talk to him if I don't want to."  
  
"It's the only way. Ask nicely, don't make it sound like you're accusing him. And just-where did you get that necklace?" He asked, seeing it for the first time.  
  
"I found it over the summer. It was in a box in the attic. Why do you ask?"  
  
A frightening confirmation reached his mind. 'Well, at least now I have an excuse. And a reason to stay away.' "No reason. It just seemed a little-no reason." He sighed. "Hermione, why don't I just write you a note and send you along to your next class. You'll be all right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Herbology. Thanks for listening, Professor."  
  
"Anytime, Hermione. You'd better hurry on to class now." She left, smiling, her problems at least temporarily dealt with. His, on the other hand, were just beginning.  
  
'How am I going to live through this year? It's been hard enough seeing 'James' the last four years. I'm not sure I can deal with 'Lily' too, especially not when-I can't tell her.'  
  
'She'll find out on her own; she's a smart girl. She found out our other secret.'  
  
'You're right. I have to tell her. I should tell her, especially before she finds out. She'd never forgive me if she found out on her own.'  
  
So he wrote out a note on a slip of parchment and carried it off to the owlery before he could change his mind.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had just found her class in the last greenhouse. "Sorry I'm late, Professor Sprout. I was speaking with Professor Lupin. Here's my note." She slipped in between Harry and Ron, who were so busy filling small pots with earth they hadn't noticed her come in.  
  
"Hey, what are we doing?" Her soft whisper caught both of their attentions. Harry answered first.  
  
"This year, we're supposed to be starting our own herb gardens to have once we are out on our own."  
  
"Ooh, great idea. So what are we doing?"  
  
"Filling pots with dirt, putting protection charms on them, and mixing in growth potion." Ron spoke up.  
  
"That sounds fun," she replied sarcastically, grabbing herself a stack of little pots and beginning her work.  
  
Surprisingly, they enjoyed themselves greatly, laughing and joking through the rest of the class, avoiding all her 'issues'. When the pots were finished and they were all washed up, it was time for lunch. Regretfully, Hermione had to return to the staff table, and they went to eat with the rest of the Gryffindors. She ate quickly, and left as soon as she had finished to exchange her books for Transfiguration and History of Magic. She met up with her friends outside of Professor McGonagall's classroom. They went in together and grabbed a table for themselves before the rest of the class could get in.  
  
Harry, who was still pretending to be Hermione's boyfriend, grabbed her around her waist and was attempting to pull her onto his lap. They were both laughing hard enough that they didn't notice the other students come in, but McGonagall was not in as accepting a mood as the rest of the class.  
  
"James, Lily, if you two can't control yourselves, I will be forced to separate you and deduct five house points each," she snapped.  
  
Harry and Hermione froze, mostly out of confusion. Hermione tentatively raised her hand. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Um, pardon me for correcting, Professor, but we're Harry and Hermione."  
  
"Yes, of course. From the back you do look quite a bit like James and Lily, you know. Forgive my mistake. Today we will begin transforming animals into other animals."  
  
Had the students not had her for six years, they might have eagerly grabbed their wands. However, they knew that no new study in transfiguration came without extensive notes beforehand. By the end of the class, they were still deep in the abstract notes.  
  
They stood up together to proceed to History of Magic. "She's right, you know," Harry said, once they were mostly alone in a corridor.  
  
"What?"  
  
"McGonagall was right. Whatever that beauty spell was supposed to do, it made you look almost exactly like my mum."  
  
"You must have had a pretty mum, then. That's all."  
  
In History of Magic, Professor Carter welcomed then all. Professor Binns had been called to be a Ministry historian the year after Hogwarts severed itself from the Ministry. Professor Carter was a young man, and thought attractive by most of the witches. At least he was more lively than Binns had been, and had less of a fascination with goblins.  
  
"This year," he said, once the seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had seated themselves. "We will be learning something not often taught to students your age. However, given recent events, Dumbledore thought it a good idea. We will be learning the history of the Dark Arts."  
  
An amazed silence enveloped the class. They got out their books and spent the rest of the class silently taking notes. As usual, Hermione answered all questions but no one bothered her about it anymore. Everyone was awake and attentive, a new record for a Hogwarts History of Magic class.  
  
After class, Hermione accompanied Harry and Ron into the Gryffindor common room. They talked a bit, and went down together to an early dinner, after which she went on alone to the Head room. The painting swung open at her approach, and she walked straight over to her desk. She was getting her books out when a voice behind made her jump.  
  
"Hermione? Are you all right? I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"Oh, it's you. I have a bit of work to do, but if you're free I need to talk to you later."  
  
"Well, could your homework wait? This is kind of important."  
  
"It better be," she said quietly, moving to her red armchair.  
  
"Thank you," Draco said, pulling his own chair over closer to hers so they could talk better. "Hermione, I know you've been having some odd dreams lately."  
  
"Were you listening to what I said in Dumbledore's office this morning?"  
  
"No, no, he put a sound block charm on me. But you sort of talk in your sleep. And moan, and scream, and cry . . ."  
  
"Oh. And where do you come into all of this?"  
  
"Well you did fall asleep right in front of me on the train yesterday. It sounded like you had hurt yourself, so I just helped you rest a little. Then we were nearing the station, and you didn't wake up when I shook you, so I just stood you on your feet."  
  
"Right. And last night?"  
  
"You screamed, it woke me up. I came in, and you were yelling at something, then you started crying. I-" here he paused, and got quieter. "I calmed you down, but I didn't want you to wake up and see me. I intended to only wait a few minutes to assure you were back to sleep safely, but I accidentally fell asleep."  
  
"What do you mean by 'calmed me down'?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"I rubbed your back. And last night I just held you and whispered softly. And-" he stopped suddenly, embarrassed.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nothing, Gra-nothing. You were in trouble, I helped you. Physical contact provides a primal calming sensation."  
  
"Right, of course. I'm just old enough to get suspicious when I wake up with a guy in my bed, you understand."  
  
"Of course. But really, Hermione, don't you trust me?"  
  
A week before she would have just said "No," and laughed sarcastically, but she held herself back. She looked at him for a minute, and stared intently in his eyes. He knew the only chance he had of her believing him was maintaining eye contact. She was about to give in when logic took over.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
The question surprised him. "Dumbledore does."  
  
That was the best thing he could have said for his cause. "So will they just get Snape to make me a potion to stop the dreams? I don't mean to make trouble for you."  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Dumbledore seems to think they are warnings from your future self, and that having them is the only way to protect you."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Are the protector, so it would seem."  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"You only seem to attain comfort in these dreams with the infiltration of my conscious physical presence, therefore it is protecting you."  
  
"Sorry if I'm a little slow. What is your part in this?"  
  
"Apparently saving your life." He continued, ignoring the shocked expression on her face. "So I am to stay close to you, and continue rescuing you from your subconscious, or future as it may be."  
  
"Oh. And Dumbledore trusts us-" she fell silent but blushed scarlet, revealing her meaning.  
  
"Is that all you ever think about? Yes, he does, enough to inform the staff of our situation. Besides, I believe I have enough control over my hormones to resist taking advantage of our innocent Head Girl."  
  
Hermione's mind was running wild. 'What would my mother think if she knew I was sleeping with a guy? What would Harry and Ron think, or Mrs. Weasley? Well, I just won't tell them, that should be easy enough. Only the teachers can find us, and they know and are obliged to allow it. Wait- what do I think? Sure, he's attractive, and has been acting decently, but until yesterday we hated each other. Can we stay close without killing or- no, stop that. You have checked emotions for seventeen years. Nothing will happen.'  
  
She was about to say something when a tapping at the window ended her silent monologue. There was a brown school owl outside. She jumped up and let it in. It came to a landing on the windowsill. She untied the note from its leg, and it flew off.  
  
Hermione shut the window while opening the small parchment.  
  
Hermione-  
  
I need to speak with you. It is very important, but I didn't  
  
want to tell you earlier. At eight o' clock, this letter will turn into  
  
a portkey and bring you to my chamber.  
  
-Professor Remus Lupin  
  
Stuffing it into the pocket of her robe, she turned her attention back to Draco.  
  
"Draco, thank you for telling me. I do trust you, and I am most appreciative of your helping me. However, I do have some homework I need to do, so we will have to talk more later."  
  
Draco nodded assent, and left to catch the end of dinner. She went to her desk and had gotten most of her work done with a few minutes to spare, and so went back to her room and tidied herself up to avoid disappearing in front of Draco.  
  
She had just grabbed the parchment when she felt a jerk behind her navel. There was a momentary swirl of blackness, then she found herself in a plain chamber with a four-poster, desk, dresser, bookshelf, and a smiling Professor Lupin in an armchair. She fell backwards and found herself in an identical one.  
  
"Hermione, nice of you to join me."  
  
"Professor, you needed to talk to me about something?"  
  
"Quite a few things, actually. And I don't imagine any of them will be very easy for either of us. First, has anyone told you you bear a striking resemblance to Lily Evans?"  
  
"A few, but I believe it has something to do with the beauty spell."  
  
"I have something to say about that as well, but it will wait. Hermione, where exactly did you get that necklace?"  
  
"It was in a small trunk of my baby things in the attic of our summer house. Why?"  
  
"It was Lily's. I gave it to her. I paid Severus to make it." He continued quickly, before she could reason the rest out for herself. "The only way the beauty spell could make you look like her would be if the potential to look like her was already in you. It was counteracting an older spell."  
  
"You mean that she-"  
  
"Lily Evans was your mother."  
  
That had been on the threshold of her mind, but she hadn't allowed herself to think it.  
  
"There's something else," he said, conjuring a mirror. "Look." He held it out a little so it showed the two of them clearly. It took her a minute to realize what he meant. "Our eyes," she whispered.  
  
"You mean-" she was interrupted by his nod.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"There was a sort of love triangle among the three of us back in school. After graduation, Voldemort was nearing the height of his power. The wizarding world was in the middle of a war. Lily's parents, fearing for her safety, attempted to force her to abandon wizardry. James's parents were rich, and rather proud, and wouldn't allow him to marry a Muggle born of no consequence. Six months later, I was able to rescue her from her family and we eloped. Not long after, we realized that the two of us weren't meant to be together. We got a divorce, and no one saw or heard of her until she emerged the next October as Mrs. Lily Potter. During that time, I assume she became pregnant, gave birth to you, and gave you up for adoption to some Muggle school friends of hers."  
  
"Profe-sorry, habit. Father-"  
  
"Just call me Professor, Hermione. We married secretly, and you are the only person to know about it. I don't think she even told James."  
  
"All right. Professor, could I go back to my room now? This is rather sudden, and I'm a little overwhelmed."  
  
"Of course. But Hermione, it's nine o' clock. The portraits are locked without the teacher's key. Mind if I walk you back?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
They walked back to the Head room in silence, and found Draco waiting in front of the portrait, locked out. Lupin opened the picture, and let both of them in. Draco, somehow sensing her mood, just went quietly into his own room. Hermione fell across the couch.  
  
'I really need to talk to someone. This is a little much for me. I can't talk to Harry, he's my brother. I can't talk to Ron, he seems to think he's in love with me. I can't talk to Draco, or Dumbledore, or Mum and Dad. That's it!'  
  
She got up and walked over to the fireplace, throwing in a pinch of green powder from a bag on the mantle. "Fifteen Godric's Hollow!"  
  
  
  
A/N: What did everyone think? I told at least a few of my secrets here, and explained really why this can't turn into a Hermione/Harry or Hermione/Remus story. One hundred points to anyone who guessed Remus's secret before I told you. I'd like to apologize for what I did to Charlie Weasley, but I will explain everything, promise. Thanks enormously much to sherlockelly and green eyed lady. Go read their stories, if you have time. Please review!  
  
To my reviewers-  
  
Indus-Thank you. I'm not promising this will turn R/H, but we will see something about that in the future.  
  
Jessica-Glad you like it. I will get more posted as soon as I can.  
  
TigerWolf-Don't go getting into trouble with the librarian just to read this. But thanks for reading it anyway. Thanks for putting me with your favorites.  
  
Nikole Kaylns/ChildofTheWolf-No! Not Mrs. Norris! Thanks much.  
  
Milla Black-Sorry, for obvious reasons this wouldn't work as a Hermione/Remus. I'll see what I can do, though.  
  
animagus-steph-Thank you. You are the only real multiple reviewer. I was a little nervous about the bathtub scene, but luckily there are glasses. I will put in as much Hermione/Harry as I can with them being related and all. They still flirt with each other some. In addition, I posted a H/H songfic, which you might like.  
  
Linz-Okay. If this is posted as H/H, I'm really sorry. It wasn't supposed to be. How do you change that? I'm sorry, this story obviously now can't work as a H/H but I do have a songfic with them. Persephone is Draco's sister, and you will soon discover all of that plotline in a flashback that I have yet to type up. Like I told animagus-steph, I'll try to put in as much H/H as I can without it getting . . . questionable. 


	6. Goodbye

A/N: Hi everybody, me again. Unfortunately, my beta's mother became offended at some of the implied things that aren't actually supposed to happen in my story, so I am back to beta-less. However, I am now a beta for Jenie, and her stories are pretty good for anyone in need of more reading matter. I will try to be good and get my chapters typed up, but if I'm quicker now that means I will be slower later. Review if you have anything to say. Oh, and I'm really sorry about what I do to Hermione in this chapter. But at least I reveal a secret or two.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any real Harry Potter characters or concepts. I don't own anything that is quoted from Lord of the Rings. Thanks to all those who do. I also don't own the idea for a "claimer" after the disclaimer, but I can't remember where I got it. The jewelry still all belongs to Kelly. 

  
  


Claimer: Persephone is mine, and in case you weren't sure, she is Draco's older sister. If anyone needs her though, just tell me. And the whole Hermione Lupin thing is mine as well. That one I'm less willing to share unless it's a really good story.

  
  


Thanks-

  
  


To LoPotter for the general idea of Draco having a sister.

  
  


To energy, for reminding me how useful the Creeveys are.

  
  


Chapter 6-Goodbye

  
  


Hermione fell out of a fireplace into a darkened living room. She heard the sound of running water around a corner, and saw a light. She followed them, and saw a black-haired man standing over a sink, washing dishes.

"Sirius?"

He dropped the plate in surprise, then turned around to see who was in his kitchen. He just stared at her, shocked.

"Lily?" he half-whispered, after a minute.

"No Sirius, it's Hermione, Harry's friend."

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"I really needed someone to talk to. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. I just wasn't expecting company. Here," he said, drying his hands on a dishtowel. "Let's go into the living room."

She nodded, and followed him back. They both sat down on the couch, he turned in from one corner, she cross-legged, sideways, in the other.

"What's up?"

She spilled out her story, everything from the beginning of the summer, ending with Professor Lupin's announcement.

". . . And he said not to tell anyone, but that's just too much to ask. I needed to talk to someone, and I thought you might understand."

Sirius was a very good listener. He waited patiently, not showing the least bit of surprise at anything.

"So let me make sure I've got all of this right. [A/N: I put little summaries like this in every so often to keep my readers up to date and make sure they understand everything.] You are the daughter of Remus and Lily, and Harry's half-sister. Ron, one of your best friends, thinks he is in love with you. Draco, your former enemy, is now being uncharacteristically sweet to you, and under orders of Dumbledore is acting the part of your security blanket. Besides that, he has become attractive and your dream self seems to be in love with him. Is that mostly it?"

"Yes, that sounds about right."

"Okay. Do you want to know what I think?"

She nodded quietly.

"I think Remus, while perfectly within his rights, is being a selfish prat. I will tell him you came to talk to me, and I think you need to tell Harry about your parents. Treat Draco like you would someone you didn't used to hate, and if possible don't let him know what your dreams are about. And-well, try to be nice to Ron, but no more so than usual. And mind you don't take your showers so late."

"I guess you're right. Thank you Sirius." She stood up and hugged him.

A clock down the street chimed ten. "Oh no, it's time for lights out, I need to get back!"

"Well how'd you get here?"

"Floo powder."

"Drat. I'm fresh out. The neighbors probably have some, but it's a little late to bother them. I could apparate you to just outside the grounds and walk you back-"

"No good. They've started locking the portraits in the evenings. Only teacher have the keys."

"Hmm. We could just take my broom and sneak you in your window."

"Well, I guess that would work. I'm not much of a flier, though. Thank you so much Sirius, you're the best."

He smiled, and went to grab his broom from the closet. They went outside, and Sirius mounted. "Well, c'mon. Get on behind me. And hold in tight, we have a long ride."

Hermione got on and grabbed him around the middle. They took off, and she briefly wondered what Harry would think if he saw them, but quickly put it from her mind. It had been a long day, and she slowly drifted off to sleep on his back.

"Hermione?" he said, grabbing her arm. "We're here. You've got to wake up or I can't get you through the window."

"All right."

They lighted on the small ledge by the window, and he opened it before helping her off.

"Thank you so much Sirius."

"Good night."

She climbed in and watched him fly off before slipping out of her robes and pulling her pajamas on. She collapsed on her bed, not bothering to get under the covers, and instantly fell asleep.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Draco was gone. He hadn't been seen or heard from in months. She was alone. Harry and Ron still visited her often, but they had lives to live. She saw other people from school occasionally, but she had never really gotten very close to the rest of them. The Department of Mysteries had hired her right after graduation, so she could really make friends at work. Her Muggle parents had been missing for over a year, and her father was off on a mission for Dumbledore.

She was all alone. She came home from work to a dark, empty house, and read Muggle books until she fell asleep from exhaustion. It was a pitiful existence.

Every girl contemplates suicide at one point or another. Not many are serious, and fewer actually try. The only time she had was back in her first year, right before the troll entered the bathroom. She was alone then, too. But not many twelve-year old girls actually go through with it.

She picked up a quill and parchment from her desk and began to scribble out a note.

Dear Ron and Harry,

I'm writing this to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for nagging, I'm

sorry for fighting, I'm sorry for keeping secrets, and I'm sorry for being

an insufferable Know-It-All for years.

Thank you for being my friends, and for saving my life so many 

times. Thank you for putting up with me, and making me feel wanted.

Never did a girl have such a great brother, or such a wonderful friend.

I love you both dearly.

I want Harry to keep Crookshanks. Ron can have my photo album.

Give my necklace to Harry's oldest daughter when she gets her letter, it

should stay in the family. Give my ring to someone who will watch over

my boys for me. Do what you want with the rest of my things, but give my 

wand to Draco if you ever see him again. 

Goodbye,

Love forever,

Hermione Granger Lupin

Slowly she took off her necklace and ring and set them with the letter where Harry or Ron would be sure to find them. Then slowly she picked up a knife. She pushed, and a drop of red appeared against her pale skin. She pulled it across her wrist, and the blood began to flow freely. She set down the knife as the world grew black, and then she collapsed on the floor.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Draco heard a noise from Hermione's room. He set down his studying, and slowly went in, only to find her lying in a heap on the floor. He went over and moved her a little, then saw the blood. The side of her arm was coated with it, and there was a large stain on her white nightgown.

"Coagulatio," he whispered, and the oozing blood seemed to slow down a little. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the fireplace. "Hospital wing," he shouted, after throwing a large pinch of green powder into the flames.

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey!" The short figure slowly padded out of her office in her dressing gown.

"What are you doing, waking me up at this hour?"

"It's Hermione! She hurt herself."

"Lets see," she said, leading him over to a bed and lighting the candles around it.

He gently set her down on the bac, and the nurse examined the wound. "I was under the impression Ms. Granger had more sense than this."

"What?"

"Nothing." She padded over to her cupboard and grabbed clean cloths and a small green bottle. After the cut was wiped clean, she poured a small amount of potion on the remainder of the cloth, and bandaged her arm.

"Listen," she said, after a moment, startling Draco. "That cut will heal quickly, the potion will see to that, but she's lost a lot of blood. There's nothing we can do about that except wait for her to recover."

"How long will that take?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know how much she lost, but I expect that she will be ready to return to class in about two weeks. Oh, and Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind staying with her? I want someone to be here when she wakes up, but I need to sleep."

"No, not at all ma'am." He pulled over a tall stool and seated himself, leaving Madam Pomfrey to plod back to bed. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, only to find it colder than his own.

'What did you do to yourself, 'Mione? I've never known anyone to attempt suicide in their sleep. What is going on inside that head of yours?" Smirking, he fell asleep.

Draco woke up at nine the next morning with Madam Pomfrey tapping him on the shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy? After you've eaten breakfast, you should probably go put on clean clothes. It would be best if you spoke to the Headmaster about what happened last night. How long do you wish to stay here?"

"Until she is ready to leave, if that's all right. She might do something else to herself if she is left alone."

"I understand. Here," she said, passing him a tray of French toast.

He finally let go of Hermione's hand and got a look at her. The side of her nightgown was still blood red, but there was no stain on the bandages. Her skin, which had been ivory pale before, was now a ghostly bloodless white. She looked dead, except for a barely perceptible movement of her chest.

He ate quickly and left, with a parting glance at her still form. The first class of the day had begun, so the halls were empty and he reached the Head room without having to deal with anyone. The portraits were confused as to how he had gotten out, but he wasn't in the mood to chat. He took a shower, and realized his shirt was stained with her blood.

Drying off, he slipped into clean school robes and headed down to Dumbledore's office. "Blood pop." The ride up the stairs seemed to take forever. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Come in."

He did. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, reading a newspaper Draco didn't recognize. He folded it up before Draco could get a good look at the headline. "What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"It's Hermione, sir."

"What can I do for you, Ms. Granger, then."

"That's not what I meant. It's about Hermione."

"Well, all right. Will you tell me what it is about her?"

"Last night, at about one, I heard a noise come from her room. I went over to check on her, and she was lying on the floor with her left wrist slashed. She's in the hospital wing right now."

"This is troublesome news."

"Sir, would it be all right if I stay with her until she recovers?"

"Of course. We can't expect you to be of any use to her if you can't be near her. You will be excused from classes until Poppy sees fit for her to attend her own. I will have Mr. Zabini [A/N: I do believe Blaise is confirmed to be a male name.] and Mr. Weasley deliver your assignments while you are there. You should probably stop by your room to get your books and spare robes."

Draco excused himself and returned to his room. He filled a bag with a few changes of clothes, his school books, and toiletries. By chance, Hermione's door was still open and he realized she probably needed some things too. He grabbed two black robes, a nightgown, a few undershirts, and a pair of pants from her dresser, a toothbrush from her night table, and a few books from her trunk. He magically expanded his bag to fit them in, and headed back up to the hospital wing.

It was about a quarter to eleven when he got back up. Hermione hadn't moved, and she stilled looked dead. "Madam Pomfrey? I brought some clothes for Hermione to change into. Her clothes are a little messed up."

She had come over when she heard the door, and nodded. He gave her an undershirt and a set of robes fro the bag, and she grabbed a basin of water and a washcloth. Then, pulling the curtain around Hermione's bed, she pushed Draco away.

He sat on an empty bed and pulled out his Arithmancy book. He couldn't concentrate on it very well, so he just left it open on his lap and allowed his mind to drift. He thought back to his father's command, before he disappeared at the end of the summer.

"After you have graduated, I will arrange for your job with the Ministry, as high up as possible. Upon my death, of course, you will be the new Lord Malfoy, and inherit the entire estate."

"What about Narcissa, and Persephone?" Draco had no great love for his family, but did care at least for their welfare.

"Narcissa will be cared for by the Lord Malfoy until her death. Persephone should be married by the time of my death."

"So she won't inherit anything?"

Lucius scoffed. "She has a vault in Gringotts with enough set aside for a decent dowry. That is all she will need."

Draco took that quietly, and then his father began again. "Am I right in assuming Hermione Granger is still top of your class?"

Draco looked down and bit his lip. "Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"Shut up. She is the only capable witch of your age. Therefore, she will be the next Lady Malfoy."

"But Father, she's a Mudblood."

"And Lord Riddle's father was a Muggle. But how can you allow a Muggle of no consequence to be ahead of a Malfoy? The Malfoys are always the best. Therefore, the best must be a Malfoy."

"Father, she hates me."

"That's not my problem."

And his father left, was gone the rest of the summer and not heard from. Persephone helped him, though she was never the best at giving advice. And that's what he really needed right then; he had no idea how to make his enemy fall in love with him, or even if he should. Well, that was more of a "if you value your life," but he didn't really want her to be in love with him any more than she wanted to be.

Draco slipped out of his mind as Madam Pomfrey shoved a tray of lunch in front of him. He ate it mindlessly, and reached back out for Hermione's hand. It was still icy cold, but holding it helped bring him back down to earth. He returned to his book, and by some sort of osmosis it made more sense than it had before.

He continued like that until dinner, when Ron and Blaise came (separately) with the day's assignments. He didn't much feel like talking to either of them, so he just his in the next bed and let them give their work to Madam Pomfrey. They didn't stay very long, but Ron opened Hermione's bed curtains to have a look at her. She looked dead, and his eyes went wide when he saw the cut on her wrist. As soon as he left the hospital wing, he ran to the Great Hall to join Harry.

"Harry, I've got to talk to you. I found Hermione."

"What? Where was she?"

"In the hospital wing."

"Why? What happened?"

Ron bit his lower lip. Harry would never believe it. He wasn't even sure he believed it himself. It didn't make any sense.

"Well?"

"Harry, she-" Ron's voice faltered, and dropped to a whisper. "I think she tried to commit suicide."

"What?"

"I know, I know, it makes no sense."

"Why?"

"Because she has a good life and seems happy?"

"No, why'd you think she tried to kill herself?"

Ron sighed heavily. "Her left wrist was slashed. She looked like she was dead."

Harry was at a loss for words. If Hermione had been in his place, she would have gone straight to a teacher. But his mind turned off, and he had no idea what to do. They are dinner, and silently walked back up to the Gryffindor common room.

Meanwhile, Draco had started on his work. Blaise had gotten all the teachers to write the assignments for the next two weeks, and had magically reproduced copies of all his notes. The assignments were relatively easy, and it only took him an hour or two to finish that day's. Hermione's hand was clammy, but beginning to feel a little warmer.

He looked through his bag and pulled out one of her books that he had brought. It was thick and leather bound, just like all the books he saw her with. The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien. 

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords, in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them,

In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.

He quickly became engrossed in the story, and was about fifty pages in when Madam Pomfrey came to blow out the candles. He slipped the ribbon bookmark into the heavy leather book, and set it back in the bag.

He fell asleep quickly, gently rubbing her hand with the pad of his thumb. The next day passed, he continued the story, occasionally reading a passage aloud to see how the words felt. Hermione didn't seem to notice, or at least she didn't respond. She looked a little better, with a bit of solidity returning to her flesh, and the hand he held didn't seem as lifeless as it had the day before.

This pattern continued until their fourth day there. Her unconsciousness had evolved into a fitful sleep from which she could not awake, and she kept mumbling "Goodbye," and "I'm sorry," and shaking violently. Draco took a break from that book and grabbed another, a thinner kidskin covered one, from his bag.

It was a photo album. There were baby pictures, Muggle ones, and pictures of her as a girl with Muggle friends and parents. A few postcards and school reports filled the first third of the book. Then there was her Hogwarts letter, and the beginning of the wizard pictures.

There were many of her alone, in and out of robes. There were some newspaper clippings, and pictures of Weasley and Potter. Some were from the Yule Ball in fourth year, and a few were candid pictures from around school. There was only one that had been taken since the beauty spell. It was from the night of the sorting, in her midnight blue robes right after Dumbledore had announced her as Head Girl. Her hair had been pulled out of her robe and hung all the way down her back. Her eyes were sparkling, and she wore the happiest smile he's ever seen. The picture was mostly still, but there were silver stars revolving around the edges of her robes and it blinked occasionally.

"Draco?"

The weak voice startle him, and he snapped the album shut. Hermione was sitting up, watching him.

"Hermione? You're awake!"

"Is it really you? How did you escape?"

"Of course it's me. How did I escape what?"

"He-he kidnapped you. I was so lonely. I tried to kill myself."

"Hold on a minute. What are you talking about?"

"You-know-who kidnapped you. It left me all alone, and I got depressed. I slit my wrist, then I blacked out in the kitchen." She began to cry.

"Hermione, it was just a bad dream. No one kidnapped me, I'm perfectly safe. You, on the other hand, I'm worried about. You slit your wrist, I don't know how, but you've been unconscious in the hospital wing since Monday night."

"When is it now?"

"Friday afternoon."

She stared at him wide-eyed. "Have you been here the whole time?"

He smirked. "Bit of a shock, isn't it. Seems like you aren't quite as capable as you like to pretend. What would you do without us men here to save your life, Mudblood?" He winced. 'Where did that come from? I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!'

"I'm not."

"What?"

"My parents were a witch and a wizards." 'Good going. Draco's the one you want to confess the family secrets to.'

"So you've just been pretending to be Muggle born and subjecting yourself to erroneous emotion trauma for the last six years for the fun of it? You know, you are the last person I'd suspect of masochism. Of course, you're also the last person I'd suspect to try to commit suicide, but you seem to have proven me wrong there as well."

"Oh shut up. I'm adopted. I found out Monday night."

"Really. Were your parents anyone I know?"

"Yes." 'Crud. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?'

"Who?"

"Remus Lupin and Lily Evans."

"So you're-"

"They were married."

That took Draco a moment to figure out. "That's not what I was going to say. I was merely confirming that this makes Potter your half-brother."

"Yes."

"And you two are dating? Isn't that incest?"

"We are not having sex. I'm a virgin. And we're not dating either."

"Yes, and I am a world class tap dancer. However, anytime you care to return to the real world, you are welcome to."

"Seriously. I did something Harry didn't like, and he got me back by pretending to be my boyfriend."

"Ah. Right."

"When did you return to being Mr. Antagonist? I think I liked you better the other way."

"The argument brought it on. Should I just return to being Mr. Chivalrous and Sexy?"

She reached out to hit him with her pillow, but he caught her wrist and pinned her back down to the bed. His eyes were flashing dangerously, and she cowered under his grip.

"Draco, you're hurting me."

He started to smirk, the a small twitch coursed through him. He seemed to realize what he was doing, and let go of her.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I've had a little too much experience with self-defense. It probably isn't a good idea for you to try to fight me. My instincts take over, and I could to you great harm before I had the control to stop myself."

"I'm a big girl. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Hermione, I've been trained to fight. I could kill you with my bare hands. Worse, if I had a wand."

"No offense, but I am the more skilled wizard."

"Don't you get it? This is what the Dark Arts are. The magic that comes from the more primal, instinctive part of the brain. That's why there are so many mindless Dark wizards, servants to a lord. That's why they can cause so much pain without remorse. In almost all wizards, the more black magic they learn, the more that part of their brains takes over. The few that can retain control over themselves gain power easily over those who can't. That's also why there are more dark wizards than witches."

"Why?"

"Testosterone adds a lot to the mindless violence and competitiveness."

"So why would people learn black magic if it makes you lose your mind?"

"Power. Black magic is stronger, it gives them more power."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Before he could come up with an answer, Madam Pomfrey came in. "I'm glad to see you awake, dear. You have a visitor, should I send him in?"

"Just let me clear out first." Draco grabbed his bag and slipped into the next bed, with the curtains drawn, so he could hear what was going on.

It was Harry. "Hermione! You're alive! Don't ever do that again. Why did you do that in the first place?" He leaned over the hospital bed and hugged her tightly. "Blimey, didn't you think about what losing you would do to the rest of us?"

"I'm sorry! I was asleep."

Had the situation not been so morbid, thinking about that would have made him laugh.

"Harry, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"You're my brother."

"What?!"

"Well, half-brother, actually."

"Huh?"

"We have the same mum. Remus is my father."

"How dare she?"

"They were married!"

"No, no, you. How dare you go and hide all this from me?"

"I just found out on Monday! That's why the beauty spell made me look like her. I was supposed to, but she put a spell on he as a baby to hide me."

"Sorry. Do your parents know?"

"Obviously. C'mon Harry. 'Did you have a baby while I was gone?' 'Maybe, I don't remember.' Really!"

"Right. So you're my half-sister?"

"Yes."

"Who knows?"

"Remus, you, me, Sirius, and Draco."

"Draco?"

"I didn't mean to."

He looked at her skeptically.

"He called me a mudblood."

"What was he doing with you in the first place?"

It just occured to her that she didn't know. 'When in doubt, lie.'

"We do live right by each other, you know."

"Right, forgot. Sorry. So how long will it be before you're up and about again?"

"I'm not sure. I just woke up this afternoon."

"I've got Quidditch practice, so I can't stay too long. You get better, all right? My grades slip when I have to do my own homework."

She moved to hit him, but he caught her in a hug. "'Mione, I love you. Mind if I tell Ron?"

"He might get jealous."

He smiled and lay her back down on the bed. "You are such a goofball. Get some rest. I'll see you soon?"

"Sure. Bye Harry."

After Harry left, Draco stepped out from behind the curtains. "I'm impressed. You lied about me to your brother. Does this mean you want me to just be your secret boyfriend?"

"Where did that come from? I don't want you as a boyfriend, especially not a secret one. But it wouldn't be very easy to convince him of that when you've been at my bedside all week. Speaking of which, why have you been at my bedside all week?"

"Remember what I said Monday? Dumbledore's orders, I'm supposed to stay close and take care of you. As you don't seem to be able to take care of yourself."

"Can't Madam Pomfrey take care of me while I'm in here?"

"She wanted someone to be here when you woke up."

Hermione, who had gotten some of her color back, paled and started losing focus with ehr eyes.

"Hermione, you should probably try going back to sleep before you black out again. I'm afraid we've been a little draining."

She had already been lying down, and so just weakly nodded and closed her eyes.

When her body relaxed, Draco grabbed her hand again. It was calming to have something to hold on to. Blaise showed up a few minutes later with that day's notes, but Draco just pulled the curtains around Hermione and lay down in the next bed, faking sleep as he had every other time. The last thing he needed was word spread to the Slytherins how he had spent the last week.

Blaise came over to Draco's bed with a stack of parchment. He didn't look long al the body with looked about the same as is had all week, just set his load down on the bedside table and left. After Draco heard the click of the door shutting, he returned to Hermione. She hadn't moved, so he returned to his seat and took her hand as he set to his homework.

The next day, Madam Pomfrey woke them both for breakfast. She set pillows up, so Hermione didn't have to waste energy on back support. The meal was rather quiet, as neither was used to being in close confines with the other and getting along.

"Hermione, do you realize what happened Monday night?"

"I became a full-blooded half-orphan with a brother, snuck out of and in the grounds illegally, and tried to kill myself?"

"The slightly less obvious part. I saved your life."

"How do you mean?"

"I came in and found you, and brought you here. If I hadn't, you would have bled to death."

"Thank you, then. And thank you for staying with me. I don't much care for being alone."

"So it would seem."

There was a sort of awkward pause. "Would it be too much to ask you to help me with my hair?"

"What?"

"Well, you see, it grew a bit over the summer and I keep sitting on the ends. It's quite painful."

"What would you like me to do with it?"

"Could you braid it?"

"Of course." [A/N: That's just the kind of thing guys have to learn when they have a sister. Also, I just realized that I am slowly turning Draco into my dream guy. Cute, smart, singer, gives back rubs, braids, gentle, sexy, slightly intimidating-go figure. There's more to him than I've shown you, promise.]

Draco had just tied it off when Hermione spied the thick pile of parchment on her bedside table. "What's that?"

"The work you missed."

"Who's been bringing it?"

"Weasley."

She whispered to herself, eyes rolled upwards. "Please let him have taken decent notes for once." She pulled herself back down to earth. "Ugh. How am I ever going to finish all that? I'm so tired."

"Well, you could always copy mine. We have mostly the same classes."

She replied to that with an icy glare.

"Right. Well, if you'd like and help or would like to use decent notes, just ask." She grumbled, but got to work on her own. She had to use Blaise's Arithmancy and Ancient Runes notes, but other than that they didn't talk much. Madam Pomfrey brought them lunch in the middle, raising an eyebrow at the heavy silence. It took Hermione hours, because she had four days worth of classes and homework to catch up on. Draco spent the entire time trying to puzzle through the first chapter of the Arithmancy book.

"Hermione?" he asked, when she seemed to have completed ehr stack.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could help me with the Arithmancy?"

"Since when were you in Arithmancy?"

"Since Father saw my Study of Ancient Runes marks. I was supposed to learn the first four years' worth over the summer so I'd be in with the 7th years, but I just don't understand any of it."

She patiently explained it to him, and together they worked halfway through the book. She was beginning to nod off, so he just shut the book. When he was sure she was asleep, he grabbed her hand. It was not long before he fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile, the Gryffindor common room was unusually sparse. Harry sat at a couch with a thick book on his lap. Eventually, he sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Hullo, Harry," a small voice piped out.

"Hey Colin."

"Are you all right?"

Harry paused. "Colin, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I've got a sister."

"Hermione?"

"Her-hey, how'd you know?"

"I know a lot about you."

"I just found out yesterday."

Colin just grinned slyly.

"She's my half-sister, actually. Same mum."

"I bet that makes Ron happy."

"Huh?"

"Well, now there will definitely never be anything between the two of you."

"There never would have been anything between the two of us. We live in the same house. We were practically brother and sister anyway."

"Yes, but it must be awkward for him, with the two of you seeming so much closer, and always flirting."

"For heaven's sake, Colin, do you read minds or something?"

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"Thanks for listening. I guess I better get back to my work now."

So Colin left, relieved Harry had decided not to press a few issues. Anyway, he knew how to keep secrets. He had enough experience with his own to know how to keep his mouth shut.

  
  


A/N: Woohoo. How did everybody like that? I am sorry is Madam Pomfrey was a bit OOC, but luckily I fixed Lucius Malfoy in the middle of typing this. What do folks think of everything? Once again, I'm really sorry for what I did to Hermione, but I couldn't help it. It just sort of happened. I'm happy because I just got more reviews. If you want to know what to give a special ff.net author for Valentine's Day, review!

  
  


Thanks a bundle-

  
  


janmmci-Glad you found it, glad you liked it, there's more plot twisting coming up.

  
  


jen20069-I didn't even plan this, but now they know. I am in the middle of writing chapter 8, but I try to space them out so there won't be a huge break when I catch up or if I get writer's block.

  
  


Jenie-Thank you soooo much. I was just curious, because in the original version I think I had dropped too many hints and it spoiled the surprise.

  
  


ParvatiPadma-Glad to have you back. There will be some connection between Hermione/werewolfishness. Sorry, I can't bump off Draco yet. Or at least not for a while, he's kind of a major character in this story.

  
  


Storm Witch RD-Why does everyone keep saying I'm brave to add the whole 'Hermione-Remus-Lily' plot twist? Thank you ever so much. Actually, there is quite a bit more to the necklace, and I dropped a tiny hint (Sirius Black in HPSS tiny). We do get some more action, I promise.

  
  


Rhiannon Greenleaf-Well, she didn't really take it that calmly. She just isn't the type to stress out over things before at least trying to think about them. I hope this update is soon enough for you (and really awesome name!)

  
  


If you are in need of stuff to read-

Apple Pies and Enchiladas

by gaelicchick

Longish, but really really cool

  
  


I'll Be Here When You Wake

by animagus-steph

A real love story

  
  


What Do You Say-Spirits from the Past

by energy

Slashy, but in a cute way, involving lots of Creevey boys

  
  


most stories written by G*Ness

  
  


Never is a Promise

LoPotter

Pretty good, I may have picked up a thing or two here

  
  


There will be more showing up later, along with other stuff.


End file.
